When the Sand siblings were little
by MeowMeow01
Summary: Its when the Sand Siblings are little and Tsunade has to baby sit them enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

When the Sand Siblings were little…

When the Sand Siblings were little….

Temari: Kankuro get back HERE it is my ice-cream.

Kankuro: No its mine you get Gaara's!

Tsunade: You two stop fighting!...Gaara I dropped your ice-cream on the floor im going to work so GOOD BYE…

Gaara: Im not eating trade now KANKURO?!

Kankuro:………yes lord Gaara NOT.

_Temari is sliding down the stairs on a mattress._

Gaara: Ice-cream?Me hungry me summoning Shukaku.

Temari: O FOR F SAKE JUST GIVE HIM THE ICE-CREAM…………………

Kankuro: Fine

Gaara: Me love ice-cream eat mine Kankuro??

Kankuro: Im going to pretend that its crunchy chocolate.

Temari: You disturb me.

_Kankuro is eating Ice-cream unhappily._

_Gaara is eating ice-cream happily._

Temari: Im bored!I want peanut butter on a spoon!!

Gaara: Bye im going to the arcade.

Kankuro: You have'nt got any money?

Gaara: THEN START HUNTING!

Temari & Kankuro: Fine.

_Temari is looking under a bed_

_Gaara is eating a 4 year old cracker._

_Kankuro Is invading the draws._

Temari: Jack pot

Gaara: Hmmmm…..apparently I have one a prize...

Kankuro: Gooooddd.

_1 hour later they met in the lounge_

Temari: I found a bus card..

Kankuro: Why do we need a bus card the arcade is just down the road??

Temari: We are taking the frigging bus you got that??

Kankuro: ……yes as long as I can take Ms.Suzy my dolly?

Temari: Im NOT going on the bus with THIS WUSS.

Gaara:…….what did you find Kankuro?

Kankuro: Arcade food vouchers!You?

Gaara: Im going to cash this in it says 100 dollars worth of arcade vouchers…..

Temari: Well then lets go?...

Kankuro: Ms.Suzy?.

Gaara: F Ms.Suzy were going.

Temari: ……right come on.

_Tsunade is at work.._

Tsunade: I have a feeling the kids are up to something?!

_They got on a random bus..!!_

Kankuro: Lets sit in a four seater.

Temari: Hmph

Gaara:…….

_They went to cash the voucher in._

Gaara: I would like to cash this in.

Shop Clerk: Sorry this expired 4 years ago.

Gaara: Me don't care, me want.

Shop Clerk: Me don't care!

Temari: Prehaps you know Tsunade THE HOKAGE

Shop Clerk: Ya what about her??

Temari: She is our baby sitter.

Shop Clerk: Bull.

_Kankuro gets out Ms.Suzy__ from his back pack_

Temari: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT STUPID DOLL SISSY!

Kankuro: Listen up pal give us a money or I will eat your chips!

Shop Clerk: Im sorry here.

_Hands it over._

Temari: WHAT??

Shop Clerk: We have a strict policy on handing out stuff to the mental.Enjoy.

Kankuro: MS.SUZY HAS DONE IT AGAIN!!_hugs the doll._

Temari: THAT WAS JUST LUCK YOU SISSY!

Gaara: Lets play.

_After 6 hours the made 10000 dollars._

Hobo: Would I like to intrest you guys in some pot?

Gaara: How much??

Hobo: All the money you have got

_Kankuro pulls out 10000 dollars _

Hobo: There bye.

Temari: Pot??

_They all have a mouth full._

Gaara: Kankuro YOU IDIOT ITS GRASS!

Temari: And there is none left!

Kankuro: Well……..lets go home.

_Temari and Gaara are both cracking there fists_

Temari: Yes lets go home.

Gaara: Ofcourse

_They get in the bus and go home…..They get home and see Tsunade._

Temari: Hi

Gaara:…..

Kankuro: Ms.Suzy

Tsunade: Ms.Suzy is going to be Ms.Sushi in a minute where have you been?

Temari: At the arcade

Tsunade: Where is my money??

Gaara: Spent on arcade games…

Tsunade: Have you got any left??

Kankuro: We spent it on pot!

Temari: That was actully grass!

Tsunade: Where is my bus card??

Temari: Lost on the bus.

Tsunade: Who's idea was this??

_Point__s at Kankuro._

Tsunade: OK NOW GO TO BED!

_They do as their told._

_Gaara and Temari are getting Kankuro back for spending their money on pot that was actully grass._

THE NEXT MORNING…….

_Ms.Suzy is dangling by the celling and its head came pliments of Tsunade,Temari and Gaara._

Kankuro: Ms.Suzy!!Who did this to you?WHY ME WHY??

_All are laughing except for Kankuro._

Tsunade: I have organized a baby sitter so be good and the baby sitter is at the resturant.

Stay tuned for next time more Chapters are coming!

R&R.


	2. Total Chaos

Total Chaos

Total Chaos!

Tsunade: You kids the baby sitter is waiting at the resturant.

_She takes them to the resturant…….._

Kankuro: This is going to be fun!

Temari: Cool

Gaara: FOOD.

Shizune: You guys will play in the little kiddies area.

Gaara: Food.?

Kankuro: But there is only one toy in there. No toys for Ms.Suzy!

Temari: Excuse him……

Shizune: Bye and be good!?

Temari: This sucks!!

_30 minutes later._

Shizune: Fine.Hmph._Leaves._

_Temari,Gaara and Kankuro break out of the play pen._

Gaara: Temari,Kankuro we are going to run the food!

Temari: I will be the chef.

Gaara: Fine. I will take the ordres.

Kankuro: I will seat them and bring food to them!

Sasuke: I would like to order a cherry blossom special to takeaway for mine and Sakura's date.

Gaara: A red ice-cream please?

Temari: Here you go sir have a nice date!

Sasuke: The ice-cram has melted and its sitting in a papper bag and I asked for the cherry Blossom special!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun she said as she passonitly kissed him they both walked out holding hands enjoying eachother.

Kankuro:……..

_It went like that for half the day._

_The chips were burnt_

_The pizza was burnt on the outside soft in the middle_

_The salad was covered in chilli sauce_

_The ice-cream was melted…….._

_Just then the Akatsuki busted in._

Tobi: We are looking for Gaara and his Shukaku..

Gaara: That's me.

Kankuro: Don't fight these guys…

Temari: The retards right!?

Gaara: Picks up food and starts throwing it.

"Food Fight" Temari decleared.

_The food fight started._

Kankuro: Wait why is the ice-cream runny?

Gaara: It melt…….

_Just then a river of strawberry ice-cream came flooding in………….._

Gaara: Who turned the frezzer of that the ice-cream was in.

Kankuro: Me me!!

Temari: IDIOT….

Kankuro: Ms.Suzy told me too.

Gaara: Me go back in play pen!

Temari: Me too.!!

Kankuro: Me three!!

_The Akatsuki left._

_Kabuto was standing ino__ccently infront of the mess._

Shizune: WHO DID THIS MESS!!

_All point at Kabuto_

_Shizune beats up Kabuto._

Tsunade: I hope they behaved themselves……??

Shizune: They have been little angels.

Tsunade: Why is Kabuto at the hospatil??

Shizune: We had a little accident.

Tsunade: Well…..since the kids were good I will bring Kabuto home with me and the kids can look after him right kids?

All: YAY….er right!

Tsunade: Good.

Stay tuned!


End file.
